KON! 1944
by Elias Pedro
Summary: AU. Unrest is growing in Japanese-occupied Philippines and the Second Republic is struggling to maintain peace. Assistance from Japan comes in the form of an 'Entertainment and Morale' package consisting of The Hokago Tea Time. But did they come too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Here's a little project I've been meaning to test out for quite a while now. It's been sitting here in my laptop for way too long, so I decided to break it out (after some polishing). Here it is, K-ON! 1944, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**K-ON! 1944**

**Prologue**

"Mr. President, they are here." An aide said as he walked into the office of the President in the Malacañang Palace. The bespectacled President jolted up from his seat behind his desk terrified by the mere opening of the door, grabbing a pistol from the drawer. When he saw that it was just an aide, he gathered his composure, adjusted his round glasses and asked the aide who 'they' were.

"They are the artists from Japan." The aide clarified, "Part of the Entertainment and Morale Package promised to us at the Conference."

"Right…" The President sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow, "The Greater East-Asia Conference in Tokyo."

"Shall I let them into your office, or shall I ask them to wait outside at the courtyard?" The aide asked

"Please ask them to wait outside." The President requested. He then let go of the pistol he had shakily been holding on to in his hand and dropped it into one of the desk's drawers, "I… need some time to prepare."

The aid left with a slight nod and the President leaned back into his seat to close his eyes.

"Artists, huh?" He whispered to himself, "Will they really be able to help?"

He cleared his throat and got up from his chair, trying his very best to enthuse himself to entertain the artists. These were the artists sent to the Philippine Islands as a promise by the Emperor of Japan.

The cultural ties of the Filipino people to their former American captors are still strong, the President had pointed out at the Conference, and was one of the many reasons why the majority of them refused to acknowledge the legitimacy of the Japanese-sponsored Second Philippine Republic. There was talk of General MacArthur's promise to return to liberate the archipelago coming to fruition, accompanied by the whispers of civil war that grew louder ever so slightly by the day. For that reason, the 'Entertainment and Morale Package' deal was struck, to erode the barriers of hatred that the Filipino people had and to ease the process of their assimilation into the Greater East-Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere.

Simply put, it made the President curious as to what this 'package' would consist of. An American-type band, he thought as he made his way to the courtyard. His guess wouldn't be too far off.

Standing there at the courtyard of the Malacañang Palace were six figures who all bowed respectfully as the President came into view. One of the girls though, a brunette, slipped as she bowed, and she landed face first on the floor.

"_Maayos ka lang_!" The President bursted out in his native Filipino, "A… are you alright?"

"Ahehehe~, sorry about that. I'm fine." The girl apologized. When she realized it who it was standing before her though, she stiffened up and stood straight. "M… Mabuhay! _Bayang magiliw, perlas ng silanganan!_"

She was singing the Philippine National Anthem, making the President chuckle.

"Oy, Yui…" A girl with long black hair whispered, "That's the _old_ anthem… "

"It's alright, miss." The President reassured, "I quite liked the old anthem myself."

The President's reassurance silenced the two, and the brunette re-did her bow instead.

"Mr. President." An older looking lady with long brown hair said, coming forward to shake the President's hand, "My name is Sawako Yamanaka and I am tasked with accompanying these girls in their stay in The Philippines."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yamanaka." The President replied, shaking the lady's hand, "And I take it that these girls are the artists."

Sawako nodded and confirmed the President's guess with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. President." A headband-sporting girl then said, coming forward to the President as well, "My name is Ritsu Tainaka, the President of this band. We are Hokago Tea Time, and we are ready to serve!"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **And... the K-ON! 1944 project is now in motion! I some extra free time in the near future and I've gotten some more inspiration for this story, so updates will come more regularly than before. Sorry for the long delay, but here is Chapter 2!

* * *

**K-ON! 1944**

**Chapter 2**

Manila, the capital of the Japanese-occupied Philippine Islands, was a city of contradictions. Facades of wealth and grandeur stood side by side with poverty and discontent. Stunning homes of the rich and influential stood at the sides of the main streets while shanties ranging from passable homes to makeshift wooden structures, oftentimes without much of a roof to provide shelter for its inhabitants were not too far away.

Aside from that, Japanese influence was made clear by the Japanese flags that hung from flagpoles and the ships of the Imperial Japanese Navy docked in Manila bay while American influences can be found if one knows where to look. Radio sets and speakerphones in the city were mostly of American design. M1917 Enfield rifles captured from the defeated Philippine Commonwealth and American troops were the primary armament of the Japanese internal security forces. Then, even dispensers of Coca-Cola still sat in the basements of some retail stores.

This city was the first glimpse of the Philippines the Light Music Club would have that early summer of 1944. The men and women of the Second Philippine Republic and the liaisons of the Japanese government assigned to the Philippines tried their best to show the girls only the good attributes of the city, but the more somber reality of the city that had been called the 'Pearl of the Orient' was too hard to ignore.

On the balcony of their room in the Manila Hotel, the girls of Hokago Tea Time looked out to the city with mixed feelings.

"Manila was oftentimes compared to Tokyo back in the day…" Mio Akiyama, sighed as she looked, "The good parts of town live up to that comparison, I'll admit… but there's more to this city than just that, it seems."

From the Manila Hotel, the girls saw the contradictions they had gotten glimpses of in broad daylight. They saw wealth and poverty with forced obedience and a desire for freedom.

"Hey, Riichan…" Yui Hirasawa said, turning to the band leader, "We're here to help these people out, aren't we? That's why our troops are here, right?"

Ritsu's reply to Yui's question was a simple shrug. Frankly, she didn't know how to respond to her query.

"I don't know, Yui." Ritsu then said, shaking her head, "We're here as musicians, so those things don't really concern us. Surely, the Japanese government has the interests of the Filipino people in mind…"

As she said this, the unmistakable sound of gunfire was heard in the distance, followed by panic. A thief had been caught puncturing sacks of rice and stealing the grains at a store in town and had been caught by the kempeitai, the Japanese military police. It didn't take much to assume that the thief was executed on the spot.

The girls of the band knew nothing of the details of the event and Ritsu's companions were shocked. Ritsu on the other hand kept her cool. Shaking her head, she knew looking out of the balcony wouldn't be as beneficial to the group as she thought it would have been anymore.

"Let's just rest up for now." Ritsu said, dragging the girls out of the balcony and into their room, "We have a dinner reception here in the hotel later tonight."

"Riichan!" Yui gasped, "But… but… a man was just shot outside!"

"Yeah!" Tsumugi Kotobuki added, sharing Yui's concern "Are we really going to be alright?"

"Girls… we all knew when we agreed to come here that things won't always be peaceful." Ritsu said, trying to calm down her comrades, "We're in the Second World War and hardships and violence are widespread. Our job here is to help people to forget about that, to raise their spirits… alleviate the pain and suffering even for just a little while."

Ritsu's reminder restored some of the girls' resolve. The band leader was glad to have brought back her companions' good spirits, but she knew all too well that the job they had at hand wouldn't be an easy one. On top of that, Ritsu had her doubts about the conduct of the Japanese military in the Philippines and was well aware that the military and the Light Music Club may not necessarily share matching ideals.

"Still, Ritsu-senpai…" Azusa Nakano, the youngest of the group said, "If we're going to push through with this assignment, we're going to need some protection."

True enough, despite their being in the Philippines for official business, they had not been provided with an armed escort by the Japanese government. Ritsu understood that no amount of goodwill would prevent a bullet or grenade from causing harm to the members of the club.

"Should we ask Sawa-chan to arrange something with the Army?" Yui asked the band leader

"Nah, we won't have to." Ritsu said, taking a notebook then finding a page with a phone number on it, "We need someone we can trust… and I think I know just who might fit the bill."

* * *

"Heicho*!" Satoshi Tainaka, a member of the kempeitai cried at a security checkpoint in the Tondo district of Manila, "Why the hell did you do that!"

Satoshi flailed his arms around in protest, demanding an answer from his commanding officer. The officer on the other hand had been actively ignoring the ittohei's* complaints. The other military policemen watched Satoshi's angry demands and chuckled at his naïveté and soft-heartedness. Satoshi was the one who had apprehended the rice thief earlier on while the officer was the one responsible for shooting the thief point blank with a pistol.

"Wasn't it obvious, Satoshi?" The officer groaned, losing his patience with Satoshi "He was stealing – you do know what thieves deserve right?"

"A chance to have himself heard out, at the very least?" Satoshi suggested, "He was begging for his life and… and… you just shot him before he could say anything else!"

The cries of the thief of '_wag po! Wag po! Patawarin ninyo ako!_'', asking the officer to spare his life still rang in Satoshi's ears and the image of the poor man's blood and flesh splattering to the asphalt road wouldn't give him any peace.

"You're too soft, Tainaka-kun…" The officer then said with a smirk, "That's why things around here are getting rougher – we ought to show these monkeys who's boss. Ain't that right, boys?"

The military policemen of the checkpoint vociferously agreed and Satoshi was at a loss.

"They're people too, you know." Satoshi said weakly.

"So you're asking me to treat every one of these monkeys with respect? Boy, if you don't like my rules, then maybe I should apply you for a transfer to a different unit." The officer threatened, "Maybe I'll have you sent off to the Pacific Ocean to confront McArthur himself! Let's see how much respect the American dogs will give you!"

Disappointed, Satoshi shook his head and quietly returned to his post. He knew no good would come out of talking with the officer any further.

"Oy, I'm going to go get a bite to eat at the cafeteria." The officer then said, "We can leave Mr. Idealistic here to watch for all of us, huh?"

"Wait… wait!" Satoshi complained, "Dinner rations won't be…"

It was too late – his squad had abandoned him there at the checkpoint. Doing his best to avoid cursing out at the top of his lungs, he took a deep breath then manned the checkpoint shed.

"I hope this war ends soon." Satoshi mumbled, holding on to his worn-out M1917 rifle tightly, "I don't think I can stand another year with these idiots."

As he said this, the telephone in the checkpoint shed rang. The lone kempeitai member picked up the phone grudgingly, and rudely asked who it was.

"Hey hey…" the voice at the other end of the line laughed, "You really shouldn't' be talking to your sister like that, you know."

"R… Ritsu?" Satoshi asked in disbelief, "Big sis! How are you? It's been a while since we last talked… uh… are you on long-distance?"

"I'm doing great, little brother." Ritsu said, happy to hear her brother's voice, "And no, I'm calling from the Manila Hotel."

Amazed, Satoshi peeked out of the shed and looked towards the luxurious building in the distance.

"Hah, seriously?" Satoshi laughed, "Did you win a trip or something? Or are you just fond of touring countries Emperor Hirohito just captured?"

"Actually, I'm here on a sort of peacekeeping mission." Ritsu explained, "The Hokago Tea Time is with me too."

"Is that so…" Satoshi said, "Well, I'm on a peacekeeping mission too… though our run as been anything but peaceful. God, I hate my job."

"Well then, little bro, I have a little proposal for you." Ritsu then suggested, "Would you like to be assigned as our armed escort?"

"I'd love to, but it sounds impossible to do." Satoshi sighed, "I'm still under the command of a jerk-wad officer and all…"

"It'll be no big deal." Ritsu reassured confidently, "We have the backing of the President of the Second Philippine Republic! That transfer is as good as done!"

"No way…" Satoshi gasped in disbelief, "That's… amazing!"

"I know right?" Ritsu said proudly, "Well then, are you willing to protect your onee-chan and her band?"

"Gladly!" Satoshi replied enthusiastically, "Sign me up sis. The sooner, the better!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Extra Notes

Heicho* - Lance Corporal

Ittohei* - Private 1st Class


	3. Chapter 3

**K-ON! 1944**

**Chapter 3**

Hundreds of Japanese military officers and government officials along with a select few ministers of the Second Philippine Republic gathered together at the grand hall of the Manila Hotel that early summer evening. The hall was decorated in the traditional Filipino household style which featured fine wooden furniture, palms, wood-paneled screens and local handiwork made of bamboo and copra starkly contrasting the Japanese flags that hung around from the walls like banners and seemed very much out of place. Each of the hundred guests were well-dressed and were well-provided with food of both Filipino and Japanese cuisine while the underpaid Filipino employees served them, all the while trying their best to seem happy and content with their work. It was the perfect microcosm to the Japanese-occupied Philippine Islands.

That evening, all eyes were on Ritsu and the members of the Light Music Club as each and every one of them were presented to the top brass. Despite their initial scare earlier that afternoon, beaming smiles could be seen on their faces as the brass applauded them as they stood there. It made them feel important, as if they would be able to make a change.

Indeed, making a change was the central mission of the Light Music Club. They were there to change sentiment and were to change it with their music.

Having the Philippines warm up to the Japanese cause would not only be a way to ease the administrative burden of the home islands over the Philippine Archipelago – it was also pivotal to the defense of the East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. In a sense, the girls and their music would be a diplomatic tool and their weapon to win the war.

Some of the generals present in the Manila Hotel found this school of thought questionable. They argued that it was ironic for them to use an American-style band to mobilize the Filipino people against an American invasion, should it happen at all. The rest viewed it as a positive treat for their regiments, having the girls serve as a way to boost the morale of their troops. Japanese-sponsored Filipino officials on the other hand were willing to take any and every measure to alleviate the tension existing in their home country and the Light Music Club fit the bill perfectly.

The girls mostly knew nothing of this, save for the view of the Filipino officials and were welcomed as musicians there solely for goodwill. As such, Hokago Tea Time was introduced.

Though they are assigned the theme of an American band, the band members were generally trained in Japanese instruments and were the best in their field. Ritsu Tainaka was the leader of the band and was a master of the Taiko drums back in her school days. Mio Akiyama, the unofficial deputy leader of the band, was well versed in playing the Koto. Yui Hirasawa, the sort of front man of the band, played the shamisen without peer. Only Azusa Nakano and Tsumugi Kotobuki played instruments that fit the American band theme. Azusa, who had been to the United States a few times before, played both the acoustic guitar and the saxophone. Tsumugi on the other hand, having lived most of her life in Europe, knew how to play the piano.

The group of five friends knew that they would still have a lot to learn before actually play American Jazz but believed that their adamant desire to perform for peace would push them through. After all, their specialty instruments weren't far from the instruments they would actually have to play. All they had to do was to devote the next few months of their stay to mastering their actual instruments and syncing together as a band.

The problem was that, aside from Azusa's old saxophone, they did not have any instruments with them – an issue revealed to them by Sawako Yamanaka in the girls' room after the reception.

Sawako Yamanaka had talked about this issue with her superiors through telegraph but had not received any satisfactory reply. Prior to their trip to the Philippines, Sawako had been told that the girls' instruments would be sent in after them in the very next convoy. Her order had included two electric guitars, an electric bass, a standard drum set, a portable electric piano and a high-end saxophone to replace Azusa's old one. Now, she had been recently informed that three to four months may be added to the instruments' estimated time of arrival.

She had approached all of the contacts she had at her disposal to have instruments shipped to the Light Music Club one way or another but to no avail. She was told that the production and transportation of military goods took priority over civilian goods. 'Guns over butter' as some might say. Hearing that, Sawako thought she had finally figured out why there was so much unrest in the Japanese colonies but she kept those thoughts to herself.

To her surprise, the only form of meaningful help she received was from none other than the President of the Second Philippine Republic. Upon hearing about the situation, he did what he could to provide the girls instruments. An acoustic guitar and a cajon, both made in Cebu, Philippines, were all he could muster. Without a portable keyboard, a better drum set, and a solid bass, they would not be able to make good Jazz music.

"This will have to do for now…" Ritsu said, sitting atop her cajon and trying it out, "It's better than nothing."

Indeed, it was better than nothing. Finding instruments in a time of war was nothing short of a miracle, after all. Even if one did find an instrument, there was a fairly good chance that it would be scrapped for firewood or materials rather than be played.

Sighing, Azusa picked up the lone acoustic guitar and played something to accompany Ritsu's beat. They played well and made something reminiscent of a jazzy sound (as the America-savvy Azusa would tell them, at least), but felt sort of guilty that the rest of their friends were limited to just watching.

"We need to find ourselves some instruments." Yui declared, "Mio-chan and I won't be able to learn our roles in time if we just sit still."

"You're right, Yui." Mio agreed, "But where do you think we ought to look for instruments? And how? Do you plan to just have us go around town asking for guitars and basses?"

"We can't?" Yui asked innocently and Mio shook her head.

"Actually, you guys… " Satoshi Tainaka suggested, "I think I know someone who might know something about that."

"Really now?" Ritsu asked, intrigued by his suggestion, "Is it someone from your garrison?"

"Hell no." Satoshi denied, "It's only a rumor, but I heard that there's a prisoner in Camp O' Donnell the guards called the 'music man'. He was a low-ranking officer in the USAFFE serving with Wainwright during the American surrender, I was told. When his quarters were raided by our troops back in 42', they found all sorts of instruments."

"His instruments were confiscated then." Tsumugi presumed, "Why won't we just ask the military to lend us the confiscated instruments?"

"Well…" Satoshi said, "Those instruments were smashed open to check for weapons… I doubt you'd be able to recognize them as instruments if the military showed them to you. All he has left with him is a single harmonica"

"Why would you want us to go talk to him then?" Azusa asked, "If all his instruments were trashed, then it will be a pointless trip."

"That's the thing, Azusa-chan." Satoshi explained, "The instruments our troops found were smashed up, but rumor has it that he has many more stashed around. Exactly why he'd stash instruments away somewhere, I don't know, but it will be worth a shot."

"Very well then." Ritsu said decisively, "First thing tomorrow, we go to Camp O' Donnell. I'd like to have a word with this 'music man' person."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**K-ON! 1944**

**Chapter 4**

Camp O' Donnell was a horrid place. Stale concrete and wooden buildings with smashed windows, decaying walls and barbed chain-link fences surrounded the perimeter – the former US military garrison was now home to the bulk of Filipino and American prisoners of war who surrendered in the Bataan Peninsula or in Corregidor Island. Tens of thousands of military POW's were cooped up in the confines of the camp, forced to endure sub-human living conditions and the torturous treatment of the Japanese jail guards.

Life in O' Donnell was a somber affair. The prisoners were served grub that barely passed for food thrice a day – sometimes, only twice. The jail guards constantly insulted the prisoners and beat them for amusement. The sick and starving were left to stew in their agony and die. This was the reality that revealed itself to Satoshi Tainaka and the girls of the Hokago Tea Time – the side of the coin they would rather not have seen.

In the midst of the lethargic air, a simple airy tune resounded in the camp – the sound of a harmonica. The prisoners heard this tune and hummed along, forgetting the sorry state they were in if only for a moment. Satoshi and the girls went through the camp and followed the sound of the harmonica. Then, they found a young man in a tattered USAFFE uniform playing the harmonica. The young man saw Satoshi and the girls standing before him and stopped playing, raising his eyes to meet theirs.

"Come to take my harmonica now too?" He asked them with a crumpled brow, "Take it if you want, I don't care anymore."

"That tune…" Tsumugi said, her eyes turned upwards as she tried to recall a name, "That's the Hymn of the United States Marines, right?"

"So what if it is?" The man asked defensively.

"Nothing – it's just a beautiful tune." Tsumugi replied with a smile. She then opened her mouth and started to sing in fluent English,

"_From the halls of Montezuma,_

_To the shores of Tripoli,_

_We fight our country's battles_

_In the air, on land and sea."_

The young man's jaw dropped as he listened to Tsumugi sing. A small smile grew on his face and he picked up his harmonica to accompany her.

_First to fight for right and freedom_

_And to keep our honor clean_

_We are proud to claim the title_

_Of United States Marine._

"You have a wonderful voice." The young man praised. Tsumugi promptly blushed.

"You should hear Yui and Mio sing – they're more talented in singing than me."

"I see…" The young man sighed, "So, I take it you didn't just come here to sing for us here in good ole' Camp O' Donnell now, huh?"

"Right." Ritsu said, stepping forward with her arms folded, "You wouldn't happen to be this fabled 'Music Man' now would you?"

"'Music man', huh?" The young man spoke in a reminiscent voice, "I haven't been called that for quite some time… but yes, that would be me. Corporal Francis Suzuki of the USAFFE, reporting for duty."

"Suzuki?" Ritsu was surprised, "That's a Japanese surname…!"

"I'm half-Japanese, you see, and half-Canadian. My family and I are originally from Halifax, Nova Scotia but we moved to San Francisco in the US when Britain and the Commonwealth went to war. Folks were getting drafted left and right and I didn't want to fight. I'm more of a musician, you see, so I wanted nothing to do with the war. However, lo and behold, the US went to war too in 1941. Thus, I got drafted into the USAFFE and was deployed in Manila.

MacArthur declared Manila an open city and the garrison was ordered to retreat to Bataan. I was assigned to a logistics unit tasked with moving strategic materials from Manila to Bataan. My commanding officer told me to go to the Manila music stores and rummage anything that could be used for firewood or metal for the war effort and my heart just sank. Still I couldn't disobey my orders.

So I went to the music stores alright and took whatever instruments I could find. However, rather than return them into the resource stockpile, I hid them in the officer's quarter in Fort Santiago – and this old unfinished wall section that was due for renovation. I even took this harmonica here with me. A kindhearted Filipino militia sergeant, de la Cruz*, I think, knew this and gave me the nickname 'Music Man'. He and his young daughter* even helped me hide the instruments away in his free time.

Sadly, our efforts to save the rest of instruments were brought to naught. The Japs found the instruments and smashed them apart anyways."

"So the instruments are all gone now, then?" Mio assumed

"No, that was not the case." Francis shook his head with a smile on my face, "And it was thanks to that sergeant of mine.

I went on to serve under this sergeant as a communications officer in Mount Samat and Mariveles all the way until the fall of Bataan. During our march from Bataan to O' Donnell, he told me that he had stored a part of the instruments in a different place. Keyboards, guitars, brass and woodwind instruments… not as many as what we had originally salvaged, but a good portion of it. I didn't know why, but it gave me hope…

Perhaps when peace is truly restored in the world, people would be able to enjoy those instruments again. Music would be able to heal the rifts that this goddamned war has caused…"

"That's what we want too, Suzuki-kun." Yui Hirasawa interrupted with a determined voice, "We're here to make people happy through music. We want to show everyone a glimpse of the world without war – a future to look forward to."

"She's right." Azusa added, "The only problem is, instruments are hard to come by at times of war. That's why we came to you."

"You want me to tell you where Sgt. De la Cruz hid the instruments, then." Francis figured out their motive. The girls nodded in unison.

"And what about you, buddy?" Francis turned to Satoshi, "I sure do hope you and your kempeitai friends don't go and tear those instruments apart…"

"The kempeitai garrison is full of assholes." Satoshi replied, "Plus, my sister Ritsu would kill me if I even thought of doing that. I fear her more than I fear the Japanese Army!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Ritsu demanded, pinching Satoshi's face and stretching it. Francis started to laugh heartily.

"Okay, I'll help you." Francis offered, "I can even help you guys Americanize your music! That's the kind of music I've listened to all my life after all."

"That would be useful…" Mio hummed.

"I only have one request." Francis added, "Take me with you to the storage place. I want to see those instruments with my own eyes. Also…"

He then drew out an old baseball cap with the USAFFE roundel on it.

"I want to pay my respects to this Sergeant de la Cruz."

…

Francis Suzuki left Camp O' Donnell with Satoshi and the girls. The head officer of the prisoner camp gave tasked Satoshi with watching Francis during his trip to Manila in case he decided to run away. However, Francis did not even consider that for a moment. The instruments the sergeant had saved were all Francis had to live for now, and he wanted to make sure they went into the right hands.

The Japanese-Canadian led the group to the Padre Faura campus of the Ateneo de Manila where Jesuit priests and nuns stood tended to refugees and the homeless. Here, he met a familiar face amongst the refugees – the daughter of the Filipino sergeant.

"You're here for the instruments, huh?" the daughter asked, absolutely happy to see him, "They're still here. My friends and I have been watching them ever since we moved here to the Padre Faura."

"Friends?"

"Ligaya!" A voice called out to the daughter, "Come on, we still have training to do."

"Coming, Audrey*!" Ligaya replied with a smile. She then turned back to Francis and spoke. "The instruments are in the warehouse. Take good care of them."

"I will." Francis replied, "Or rather… they will."

Francis stepped aside to show Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Yui and Azusa with bright smiles on their faces.

"Thank you very much for keeping the instruments safe for us, Ms. De la Cruz." Yui said appreciatively, "I promise you, we will make the people of the Philippines happy again!"

"Please do." Ligaya gave an approving nod.

With that, the girls then went on over to the warehouse and opened it. There, they found a small collection of instruments. Among them were the sorts of instruments the girls needed to finally start practicing their new roles in the band – electric guitars, saxophones, keyboards, bass guitars and a basic drum set.

"Alright then, girls." Ritsu said with a grin, "Pick out what you need and we'll take them back to the Manila Hotel. I think we'll finally be able to start making some music!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Extra Notes:**

Sergeant de la Cruz - A fictional Filipino Sergeant in charge of a militia platoon during the defense of Bataan. Full name is 'Nicanor de la Cruz' He is a supporting character in my other story, Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum

Ligaya de la Cruz - The daughter of Nicanor de la Cruz. She is a Puella Magi, if you know what that is. She is also a main character in my story Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum.

Audrey - A former signal officer in Nicanor de la Cruz's platoon. She too, like Ligaya, is a Puella Magi and is a main character in my story Magia, Pacem, Bellum Terrarum.


End file.
